Parasite Eve (series)
The series began as a novel and was adapted into a film and manga series. It was later expanded into three video games that serve as a sequel to the novel. The video games have also been adapted into a manga series as well. Media Novel The original book, ''Parasite Eve by Hideaki Sena, became the first winner of the Japan Horror Novel Award. It was later translated into English by Tyran Grillo working under Vertical Inc. and released in America during December 2005. The translation quality of the novel's scientific phenomenon was considered to be very well handled by the fans, however, there have been multiple complaints regarding the quantities of typos and misused words in the first edition of the translated book. Film In 1997, a film adaptation of the Parasite Eve novel was released in Japan and was produced by Fuji TV and distributed to the United States by ADV Films and by Fuji in Europe. The film was released in theaters on June 18, 2000 for a limited time. It was later released on DVD on August 14, 2001. The film does not contain an English dub track and its subtitled in hardsubs. It was directed by Masayuki Ochiai and written by Ryoichi Kimizuka. Cast: *Hiroshi Mikami as Toshiaki Nagashima *Riona Hazuki as Kiyomi Nagashima *Tomoko Nakajima as Sawako Asakura *Ayako Omura as Mariko Anzai *Hisako Manda as Etsuko Odagiri *Noboru Mitani as Mutsuo Ishihara *Tetsuya Bessho as Takatsugu Yoshizumi *Goro Inagaki as Tatsuro Ohno *Kenzo Kawarazaki as Shigeru Kataoka A soundtrack album called was released on February 1, 1997. The album was composed by Joe Hisaishi and labeled by Polydor Records. Manga Two manga series were released under in the ''Parasite Eve series. The first series was a manga under the same name of the novel. The story follows the same events of the original novel and was written by Shikaku, illustrated by Fujiki Noriko and published in Asuka Comics DX. It was released on March 1998. The second series is two volumes in total and is titled as . The manga serves as an adaptation for the video game with some altered events. It was written by Fuji Takashi Toshiko and was also published by Asuka Comics DX. The first volume was released on September 25, 1998 and the second volume was released on July 1999. Video games ;'Parasite Eve: The first game in the series, produced by Squaresoft and released in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation. It serves as a sequel to the novel. ;Parasite Eve II: The sequel to the original game, released for the PlayStation, for Japan in 1999 and worldwide in 2000. ;The 3rd Birthday': The third game of the ''Parasite Eve series was released in 2010 for the PlayStation Portable. The game was originally announced for DoCoMo cell phones, but was later confirmed exclusive for the PSP at the Tokyo Game Show 2008 presskits. References External links * Parasite Eve (series) - Parasite Eve Wiki * * Category:1997 films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films directed by Masayuki Ochiai Category:Japanese horror novels Category:Japanese science fiction novels Category:Japanese-language films Category:Media franchises Parasite Eve series Category:Science fiction horror films